


three times anri kissed a girl

by WattStalf



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 2-Sentence Fiction, F/F, Kisses, Platonic Kisses, and romantic ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Mika, Erika, Saki





	three times anri kissed a girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know? I just wanted to write this? Lmao idk friend  
> The Saki one is meant to take place within the context of the OT4  
> The Erika one, with the idea of platonic, appreciation kisses was inspired by this lovely fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6574699

1\. Mika

  
She stays the night at Mika's house and her best friend swoons over someone she just met earlier that day. Anri doesn't want her disappearing in the night to find out where he lives or sit outside his window, so when Mika asks if she'll help her practice for when she has him as a boyfriend, she doesn't object, but in the end, they only do it once before Mika gets sidetracked.

2\. Erika

  
Erika hadn't been able to get to the store in time to grab copies of the book she and Walker really wanted, and Anri had been more than willing to go for them. She doesn't expect Erika to thank her with a kiss, but the older girl explains that it's just how she shows appreciation.

3\. Saki

  
She's still getting used to how she is supposed to show affection, and she's still getting used to physical affection in general, when she and Saki spend the day together. It takes them a few tries before they're actually able to kiss each other, and they decide not to tell the boys just yet.


End file.
